PflegeABC- Wiki
PflegeABC Das Pflegewiki für Pflegeschulen, PflegeschülerInnen … Diese Seite existiert seit dem 6. September 2013. * bis jetzt sind hier ' vorhanden' Eine neue Ausbildung ??? ::::: • Der Bundestag beschloss am 22. Juni 2017 die von den Politikern etwas zu wohlklingend genannte Reform der Pflegeausbildung. Es geht dabei um die schrittweise Abschaffung der speziellen Alten- und Kinderkrankenpflege-Ausbildungen ::::: • Fernsehserie Charité Dort stehen: ::* Die möglichen Inhalte dieses Wikis (Inhaltsverzeichnis) Artikelsuche nach Anfangsbuchstabe: | ' ' | Jede, jeder kann hier Artikel erstellen und bearbeiten. Wenn du mitarbeiten möchtest, melde dich bitte (z. B. mit einem Pseudonym) als erstes kurz an. Das ist leider wegen einem ständigen Spämmer notwendig. Hier gilt die übliche Wikiquette / Netikette. Willkommen und danke für Beiträge. :::::::::: Willkommen im PflegeABC-Wiki * * * * * Grundlagen und Techniken der professionellen Pflege: :::Altenpflege, :::Kinderpflege, :::Krankenpflege, :::Palliativpflege, :::Psychiatrische Pflege, :::die Rettungsdienste :::und deren Nachbargebiete ''Achtung: In early 2019 we will be taking another big step for the FANDOM brand: all of our domains will be changing from wikia.com to fandom.com. That means your wiki’s domain will change from PflegeABC-_Wiki.wikia.com to PflegeABC-_Wiki.fandom.com also. '' * Infos dazu - Domain Migration Overview thumb|saubereHaende Das Pflege-Wiki stellt nicht nur wissenschaftlich gesichertes Wissen dar - es ist besonders für Anfänger, Laien und Auszubildende in den entsprechenden Berufen zur Unterrichtsvorbereitung und zum Meinungsaustausch über das Berufsfeld geeignet. Das Wiki ist insoweit neutral, als es sich keine ausdrückliche Position von Arbeitgebern oder Religionsgemeinschaften oder politischen Parteien zu eigen macht. Beschreibe dein Thema hier Ein Wiki ist besonders gut geeignet zur gemeinsamen und individuellen Vorbereitung von Klassenarbeiten und Prüfungen. Das ist ein Beispieltext, den du mit der Beschreibung deines Themas ersetzen kannst. Dieser Text soll Lesern erklären, worum sich dein Thema dreht (zum Beispiel über das Videospiel, die TV-Serie, ...) * andere Wikis, Unterschiede Unterschiede zu anderen Wikis aus oder im Pflegebereich: Nach den Erfahrungen mit dem seit 2005 entstandenen und 2012 eingestellten Wiki haben sich einige ehemalige Autorinnen dieses Wikis entschlossen eigene Wege zu gehen. Die Hackerangriffe im März und August 2013 auf verschiedene Versuche Nachfolgeprojekte zu starten waren ja wohl das Letzte. Sie zeigen, dass das ursprüngliche Wiki nicht mehr bereit ist, demokratische Regeln zu akzeptieren. Jetzt ist dort leider vor allem der Ausschluss erfahrener Autorinnen angesagt. * Ziele … ::– Wir wollen aktuell sein ::– Wir wollen verständlich schreiben, kein Medizinerdeutsch, kein Juristenkauderwelsch ::- Lieber kurz und verständlich … ::– Keine Diskrimiminierung, weder von Mitarbeitenden, von Erkrankten oder deren Angehörigen * Wichtige Methoden … Natürlich werden wir auch Artikel, die durch uns und andere früher entstanden sind, hier wieder verwenden, soweit das Urheberrecht das zulässt. Das ist aber bei Wikis eigentlich kein Problem. (Außer diesem seltsamen Verein in Witten, der sich anderer einfach bemächtigt. ) Häufig gesucht ? …… ?? *Aktivitäten des täglichen Lebens, ABDL, ATL *Aktivitäten und existenzielle Erfahrungen des Lebens *Altenpflegeschulen nach Städten * der Altenmarkt, das Geschäft mit dem Altwerden, mit "Altenhilfe" * das Alter, alte Menschen (auch unter Gerontologie) * Alterssimulationsanzug *Ambulante Pflegedienste *Anatomie, Anatomiebegriffe (oder sonst unklare Abkürzungen, engl., griechisch oder aus dem Latein) * Apoplexie * Angehörige, Pflegende_Angehörige *Ärzte ohne Grenzen - Laufende Ausstellung in Süddeutschland *Atmung *Ausbildung zur Altenpflegerin , siehe auch Altenpflegeschule * *'B' * Bedarf: Pflegepersonalbedarf im Krankenhaus, gesetzlicher Personalschlüssel in der Pflege, Pflegebemessung in der Altenpflege - Personalbemessung, PersonalMindestbesetzung - Personaluntergrenzen für pflegeintensive Klinikbereiche wie Intensivstationen oder den Nachtdienst * B… *Betrug, Abrechnungsbetrug *Blasenkatheter (durch die Harnröhre bzw. suprapubisch) * Blogs von Pflegekräften, … von PflegeschülerInnen *Blutdruck * Blutgruppe B * Blutkonserve, Vollblut * Blutmanagement bei OPs * Biografie-Büchersammlung, Biografie (Vita, Lebensgeschichte, vgl. Anamnese) *Burnout * *'C' * Fernsehserie Charité, Charité (Klinik in Berlin) * Pflege-Charta (von 2005) *[[:Kategorie:Chirurgie|Kategorie zur Chirurgie]] * *'D' *Dekubitus (Decubitus, Wundliegen) * (Demenz) - bald wird wieder * am 21. September wird wieder Welt-Alzheimertag sein. *Dekubitusprophylaxe * Demenzdorf Hogewey, Niederlande *Desinfektion * *Doku *Drehtür-Effekt *Deutscher Berufsverband für Pflegeberufe e.V. (DBfK) = DBfK *Erste Hilfe *Einlauf in Medizin und Naturheilkunde *Einlauf *Einsamkeit * Embolie * Eselsbrücken (na ja, auch für Mensch) * F *Facebook *Facebook-Gruppen von / für Pflegende *FEM (freiheitseinschränkende Maßn…, Abkürzung] *Fieber *Fixieren, Fixierung, Seitengitter am Bett? *FEM — Freiheitseinschränkende Maßnahmen in der Pflege (siehe auch: Werdenfelser Weg) *Claus Fussek * G * Generalistische Ausbildung, (Generalistische Pflegeausbildung; auch Modellversuche) *Geschichte der Pflege * *Gesundheit *Gewalt in der Pflege, Pflegeskandale * Grippe, Grippeschutzimpfung * H *Haut - Händewaschen *Helfen, Helferin *Herzinfarkt, Erste Hilfe bei … * Demenzdorf Hogewey, Niederlande *Hüft-TEP *Hygiene *I *Intramuskuläre Injektion *Intelligenz * [[Irland|Über den Irland-Blog von Austausch-GuK-Schülerinnen]] (2017) * Jana Langer (ihr Blog), ihre Briefe ** Jana Langer - neuer Ges.Min. Spahn (März 2018) ** Brief an A. Merkel(Jan 2017) * K * Karnofsky-Index * Kernspintomograf * Krankenhaus, -er, - Uniklinken, BG-Kliniken (De, Ö) *Kontrakturenprophylaxe *Krebs (verschiedene Krebsarten) * aus Kritische Ereignissen lernen * L''' * Laienpflege * Lebensqualität *Leber, Lebertransplantation * Das Legen eines transurethralen Dauerkatheters * Zeitarbeit - Leiharbeit *Lungenentzündung, Pflege bei L., Pneumonieprophylaxe * * M *Marcumar *Medis - Pharma *Medibus *Mobbing durch Vorgesetzte, durch KollegInnen * Mord >>> - 100 Morde durch Krankenpfleger auf Intensivstation (Delmenhorst …, Gerichtsverfahren 2008-2019) * * N * Nachtdienst *Nationale Expertenstandards * Pflege-Notstand * *'''O * * P''', wie pflegen * Patientenverfügung * * Person, die Persönlichkeit berücksichtigen * Pflegepersonalbedarf im Krankenhaus, gesetzlicher Personalschlüssel in der Pflege, Pflegebemessung in der Altenpflege - Personalbemessung, PersonalMindestbesetzung - Personaluntergrenzen für pflegeintensive Klinikbereiche wie Intensivstationen oder den Nachtdienst *Pflege *Pflegeberufe-Reformgesetz, Pflegeberufegesetz - (auch: Entwürfe 2016, 2017) *Pflegedokumentation, Doku * Pflegeleistungs-Helfer im Internet (Rechner) * Pflegenotstand *Pflegeplanung *Pflegeprozess *Pflegeskandal, Überforderung * Pflegende_Angehörige *Pneumonie, Lungenentzündung, Pneumonieprophylaxe *Professionelle Pflege *Puls * R * * Röntgenstrahlen * S *Schlaf, Schlafapnoe *Schlaganfall (Apoplexie) *Schwester, der „ewige" Streit um Werte und Worte in einem Beruf * Sterben *Sterbephasen (Die Einteilung in fünf Sterbephasen nach Kübler-Ross) * Stethoskop *Sturzprophylaxe - Stürze, -folgen *Subcutane Injektion, subkutan, Insulininjektion * *'''T *Thromboseprophylaxe *Tracheostoma * TVÖD - Tarifvertrag für den öffentlichen Dienst - bei Kommunalen Arbeitgebern *'U' *Urin * * V bis Z *Verbandwechsel, Verbandswechsel *Wikis als Unterrichtsmittel (Didaktik) in der Pflegeausbildung * World Health Summit *Wunde, Wundheilung *Wundmanagement *xy *Zeitarbeit - Leiharbeit ---- =zur Startseite = =hier die Startseite — dort zum: Inhaltsverzeichnis= Letzte Aktivitäten im Wiki __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Wiki